Legend of zelda: OoT (sexual dub)
by nomopo13
Summary: It's pretty much Legend of Zelda but with a sexual twist! Rated M For a reason! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters.
1. The beginning of an adventure

**Hay This is my own version of OoT just with a... twist of sorts. well as always, RRR.**

* * *

Navi flew through the door to Link's house and and saw link sleeping on the bed. "Hey! Come on lazy! The Deku Tree has summoned you come on!"

"What?" Link said as he slowly lifted his head and looked around.

Navi, Just noticing how he looked, was taken back by how cute this ten year old kid that sat before her was. "the G-great D-deku Tree has uhhh... S-summeoned you." link nodded and got up.

Link put his shoes on as fast as he could, as the Deku Tree has never summoned him specifically before. He then ran outside to greet a familliar face.

"Hi Link!" Saria yelled as she ran up to link's tree house. "Oh! you have a fairy now... Thats great!"

"Yeah she just came to me this morning!" Link said back enthusiastically.

"Thats wonderful"

"Yeah... so whats up?"

"nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over and hang out?" Saria looked a little nervous.

"Sure!" Link was wondering why Saria bothered to come this early but e followed her none the less.

When they got to Saria's house she said, "Do you mind if i change?"

"No, go ahead," Link and Saria had been friends virtually since birth, They had grown up together and played together for the past 10 years.

Saria slowly removed her clothes, making sure to show off her newly grown in stubs. Link stared, gaping.

Saria giggled, "you like them? they just started growing." Links pants seemed to get tighter the more he stared at her naked body. Saria then looked down at his pants, "I can tell you want to touch them." she said seductively, "Go ahead but be gentile... at first."

Link reached out and placed his right hand on her left boob and his left hand on her right. Saria gave a cute moan when link cool hands touched her warm breasts. Link started to fondle her tits which caused her to start a longer string of moans.

slowly link moved his mouth to touch her hard tit. Saria start a chorus of moans which turned on link even more. He eventually moved to the next one for a while when Saria stopped him.

"i want to try something. Take off your clothes now." Link gladly obliged. Saria stared at his length as his clothes dropped. "now stand still, i've never tried this before." Saria got on her knees and grabbed his hardon and brought it to her mouth.

"What are you doing S-" Link moaned as Saria started licking up and down his shaft. She then kissed his penis a few times before taking it into her mouth completely. after a few minutes saria started fingering herself with one hand and moaning as she was sucking him off. a couple more minutes bast when link started yelling, "Saria I think im- Im" He yelled as he blew a hot load into saria's mouth.

Saria attempted to swallow it all but she just couldnt and most of it ran down her face and body down to her pussy that she was rubbing furiously.

"I love you link" was all saria could make out before they both passed out.

* * *

**So what do you think... I'm probably gonna skip mido in the next scene because i want to get through the story... there will most likely be sex in every scene including the dungeons so please, Rate and Review**


	2. Deku Tree

**Hay guys... This is fast for continuing a story for me but i couldnt wait... I have so many ideas... so RRR please.**

* * *

Link got up hours later realizing that Saria was already up and at his hard on again. He wondered how long she'd been there before he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Navi, just chilling on Saria's dresser, sleeping with her light down.

Link then shot up remembering his quest. "Saria! The great Deku Tree summoned me! I need to go!" Link through his clothes on and ran out leaving saria alone.

He kindof felt sorry for just leaving saria like that but he knew that he would be back again.

He quickly ran home and grabbed the sword and shield he had bought earlier knowing that the Deku tree could have some deku babas around him. Then he set off towards the deku tree.

When he arrived Navi flew over to the deku tree, "Deku Tree!" She yelled, "I brought Link!

"Thank you navi," He said in a booming voice, "Link, you have an important quest to take part in." The Deku Tree went on to explain how Hyrule was made and he also explained that an evil man named Gannondorf put a curse on him.

After the Deku Tree finished, Link and Navi stood there gaping.

"So you're going to die?" Navi asked.

"Maybe not, thats what i need link for," The Deku Tree explained. "Link I need you to go inside of me and find the source of the curse" The deku tree opened a door at the base of himself and link ran into it.

Inside of the Deku Tree, There was a large room with Deku Babas and Skutula everywhere. Link started to fight them off as he worked his way to the top of the room. About halfway to the top, there was a door. Through the door there was a Deku Shrub, link beat it off easilly and went into the next room where there was a chest. Link opened the chest to find a slingshot.

Link found that using the slingshot helped especially when he was battling walltulas (skutulas that hang on the wall.) when link got to the top he looked down and noticed something that he didnt see when he was down there, A spider web leading to a hole in the ground. Link Jumped down and held out his sword and when he hit the web it broke open and he fell into another room. In this room there was a door that link went through and through that door there was another shrub. link easilly defeated it like he did the last one except this one said 3 numbers, 3, 1, 2. link kept these numbers in his head as he went into the next room where a Baba snapped at him immediately. Link quickly used his sword to defeat the baba and fell through the hole.

He came to 3 deku shrubs with number over them. Link thought back to the code that the other shrub told him: 3 1 2. He defeated the shrubs in that order anda door opened leading to the boss room.

Link went throught that room and looked around to see a strange light over head. He looked harder and realkized that it wasnt a light... It was an eye!

The holder of the eye fell from the roof and landed on her 4 feet. "That's Gohma." Navi explained, "Her eye seems to be her week point."

Link got out his slingshot and shot Gohma's eye, He missed which only angered her more as she shot him against the wall landing him on his back.

She slowly walked over and rippped off Links clothes and showed off her pussy.

"DAMN!" exclaimed navi, "That thing must be a foot wide!"

Gohma brought her black pussy down and started pounding on links dick. A new sensation came over link as she did this and link could have sworn that he saw Navi fingering herself through out this whole scene. she did this for a few minutes before link came. Gohma started screaming before she disintigrated leaving a blue portal like thing in her place.

Link went through it and it brought him back in front of the deku tree.

"Good Job link" The great deku tree said, "now, for your great accomplishment, I present you with this gem"

A light shone above link and he held up his hands. A green stone appeared in his hand immediately.

"It was and still is inevitable that i am going to die, Navi. Im sorry i had to do this, now link go to Hyrule and save it, Good... Bye... Navi..." The Deku Tree Slowly Srivelled up and greyed as leaves began to fall

There was a pause before Navi spoke quietly, "good bye great Deku Tree"

Link andNavi turned and left while link went on a strait shot to hyrule field. On his way he got some bad looks from people, he suspected that it was becausee they heard that the Deku Tree Died while link was with was nearing the gate to Hyrule field when he was stopped by a voice.

"Link!" Saria said, "you are coming back right?"

"Of course I am saria, I wouldnt forget you"

"Good well in the mean time I want you to take this" Saria held out her hand and in it she held and ocaraina, "Please take my ocaraina so that you can always think of me out there."

Link reached for the handheld instrument and when he did, saria pulled him into a kiss. The kiss lingered for a while before link took a step back and ran out into Hyrule.

* * *

**So What do you think? It's not the best chapter but they will get better. Im just gonna try and speed through the dungeons as fast as I can because they wont be very fun... except for the water temple... ;) anyway rate and review**


	3. Hyrule Field

**Hay Guys... Well this one isnt all that exciting, The 2 after this should be more exciting than this**

* * *

As link stepped out of The gate between Kokiri forest and Hyrule Field he tasted new air around him. He thought back to his first kiss he had only seconds before. He thought of his Quest then, as if out of nowhere he heard some one call him. Only this person wasnt a person, he was an Owl!

"Hey! Link! Up here!" The Owl said. Link looked up "Im Kaporea Gaborea and I'm your friend trust me. There's a princess in Hyrule Castle who wants to see you..."

That was all link heard when he zoned out. A princess? wanted to see _him?_

"Did you get all that?" Kaporea asked.

"Hmm? oh yeah." Link replied laughing to himself.

"Good well I'll see you next time. Hoo Hoot!" The strange owl screeched as he flew off.

'What was that all about?' Link thought as he set off into the field with Navi close behind. He walked for a while when he decided to rest for the night on a tree.

As he slept, He dreamed that he was with Saria again. Feeling her breasts, then tasting them, he dreamed that she was rubbing his hard on again. Then he dreamed something else. He dreamed that he was touching her pussy. He dreamed that he was bringing his finger in and out and in and out over and over in an increasing pace then some juice squirted out on his face as his eyes shot open to see Navi in his hands in a puddle of juices.

"Navi!" Link yelled, "What are you doing?"

"well," Navi explained, "You were sleeping so i figured I would have a little... fun with it" She smiled devilishly as link rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we need to get going anyway," Link got up and started walking, "I can see the drawbridge opening up."

* * *

**Not the best chapter but I swear they do get better, I thought i had to have something with Navi as child link so that was it... so rate and review please :D**


	4. Princess Zelda

**Hey guys so after re reading my other ones I noticed alot of mistakes I will try to make it better, Im not going to change the chapters before this one just yet, maybe in the future, so this one and the next one should be very fun so as always, RRR!**

* * *

Link stepped into castle town and looked around excitedly. He saw many stores, he saw a potions shop, an adventure shop and alot of games spread all around the small town.

There was a variety of people too, 2 jugglers, a newly wed, a woman with a dog, and a girl chasing a chicken. One girl in particular though stood out over all others. she was a red head and a cute one at that. She wore a grayish dress with a red design along the bottom.

"Hi!" The girl said.

"me?" link said.

the girl nodded and walked over, "I'm Malon, what's your name"

"L-link" He said still shaken on her cuteness.

"Umm.. Listen Link I need your help," She said, "My dad went into the castle and hasn't come back I think he fell asleep."

"okay" link replied, "what do you need me for?"

"I want you to go into the castle and find him for me," She started to sound more seductive than friendly, "_PLEASE?_"

"Uhh o-okay" Link stuttered.

He turned and walked toward the castle when he Heard behind him, "You should come to my father's ranch, I may give you a surprise later."

When link entered he walked up to the gate and asked the guard to open it for him.

"I'm sorry kid I can't let you through," the guard said leaving Link to find another way in.

He wondered around for a while before he found a wall of vines that he climbed up and jumped off on the other side of the wall. He worked his way passed the guards and saw a man sleeping on the ground by 2 crates of milk.

"that must be Malon's dad," link noted to Navi who nodded.

"We should wake him up," she said

Link walked over and nudged that man a bit, "hello? sir?" He didnt move. Link shook him a little harder, "Sir? You're Daughter is waiting for you!" he still slept silently. Link started shaking him furiously. "Sir! Wake up!"

"AHH! What?" The man shot up and saw link, "Who are you? Did malon send you? she's going to be so mad at me, IM COMING MALON!" He said as he ran off before link could make out anything.

"Well that was interesting," Navi noted when link agreed.

"We should find a way in," He said. They looked around when navi flew over the river and said, "Link! Look over here! There's a hole! if you found a way over here then you could get in."

Link looke for a way over and saw the crates of milk. He pushed them off the landing and into a seperate landing in the river. He jumped on top of them and jumped across going into the hole. He worked his way past more guards and into a courtyard.

In this courtyard there was ayoung girl about links age.

"Hi" the girl said smiling, "Who are you?"

"I'm link" He said a bit nervous, "You?"

"Princess Zelda," She said, "Oh! you have a fairy! you wouldnt happpen to have a little green stone would you?"

"Actuallly I do," Link pulled out the gem that the Deku Tree gave him.

"Thats wonderful! actually I could use your help." Link listened interested. "See that man in there?" She gestured to the window and Link saw an man with blood red hair and dark skin. "He's a Gerudo and I sense darkness in his heart, I told my father and he didnt believe me."

"I do believe you Zelda," Link said which made Zelda Smile.

"Thank you link" Zelda said as she leaned forward and kissed link on the lips, wrapping her arms around him.

Link pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Their tounges met and they both fell over on the grass of the courtyard. Zelda stopped the kiss and slowly removed her white dress, revealing her breasts, which link noticed were slightly larger than Saria's. She then removed Link's clothes and felt up his chest as she started kissing him again. The feeling of her breasts against his chest made his pants tighter. Feeling this, Zelda slowly removed his pants and undergarments revealing Links penis. Link removed Zelda's Undergarments as well and admired her wet clit.

Link brought a finger inbetween Zelda's legs and started teasing her, rubbing the outside of her clit. Zelda moaned slightly as link put his finger inside of her and started figering her, softly at first but then he progressively got faster.

"Wait," Zelda said, link pulled away relentlently. Zelda opened her legs and gestured link over. "Please take me Link!"

Link moved his penis over to Zelda's wet clit, and slowly pushed it inside. Seeing Zelda's Distressful face, Link stopped, "Please dont stop!" Zelda yelled as Link kept going deeper into her wet slit. Suddenly link hit a wall and said, "It may hurt for a second Zelda," Then he pushed will all his strengh causing Zelda to scream. Soon those screams turned into moans of pleasure as link started pumping in and out of her. "Fuck me. Fuck me harder!" Zelda screamed in pleasure as Link sped up his pace.

For a few minutes this set of screams and moans took place until finally link let go of his release. Zelda passed out as link tiredly got up and dressed. As he walked out he noticed a woman in strange garbs and half of her face covered.

"Hello Link," the woman said, "I'm Impa"

"Were you watching us the whole time?" Link asked embarrased.

"Yes but that's not important. What's important is that you follow me."

Link followed Impa outside the village where she said, "You see that village over there by the mountain, That's kakariko village and I grew up there. You should go there next."

"Alright thanks," Link said as he went off to continue his Journey

* * *

**What do you think? post in the comments and I will start on the next chapter soon so rate and review! ;D**


	5. The Ranch Girl

**Hay guys! some people asked me the purpose of my writing this story... It's kinda like im bored and want something that's easy to write when i want to. and i feel like when i write i get better grammar so bonus! XD so anyway, RRR!**

* * *

Link started to walk when he remembered something, Malon! Link quickly turned around, noticing that Impa was gone, and began walking in the other direction. On his way he wondered what Malon would give him though he had a very good idea.

After he walked for a mile he saw in the distance a sign that said, 'Lon Lon Ranch'

"That must be it!" Navi said as she flew ahead.

"What're you so excited about?" Link asked.

"Uhh nothing," Navi went into links hat until he stepped into the Ranch, There were 2 buildings, one on his left and a larger building on the right. Ahead there was a fensed in area with a track around it. Standing in the center of the area was a girl with a horse next to her.

"Malon!" Link yelled as he ran inside the fence and up to the girl he had met earlier that day. The horse standing next to her ran off.

"Awww..." Malon wined, "You scared epona." She giggled a cute laugh and said, "It's okay, I can teach you how to call her back. Now listen closely." Malon sang a rivetting song that made all of the ponies whinney. "Now you try!" Link pulled out his ocaraina and played the same song that the young ranchgirl just played. Suddenly, Epona started running at link and ran into him, knocking him over.

Link laughed at the playful pony and got up to dust himself off. As he did, Malon ran passed him touching his shoulder saying, "tag! your it!" and ran off around the ranch.

Link ran after Malon as she zigged and zagged through the whole ranch when Malon tripped and fell. When she hit the ground, her dress flew up revealing that she wasnt wearing any underclothes.

Malon Blushed slightly as she got up and brushed herself off as she kept running.

Link chased after her as she ran around the track and into the back of the ranch where there was another building. Link ran up to the door and as he did he thought, 'HA! She's cornered.'

Link slowly opened the door and looked around and what he saw was amazing. Malon had stripped her dress off revealing her cute body. She smiled a nice smile as she walked toward Link and slowly removed Link's shirt and pants and grabbed his hard on through his under clothes.

"You wanna have some fun?" Malon asked with a hint of sexy behind her voice.

Link smiled and nodded as Malon removed his undergarments and grabbed his hard on, starting to rub up and down on it. She then layed down on the hay and positioned herself with Links hard dick. She pushed as fast as she could which resulted in a loud scream and a deep grunt by the young link.

Link kept pushing in and out of the young girl as she moaned his name repeatedly, "Link yes! Fuck me! fuck me!"

for a few minutes this went on and soon stopped when malon pulled away and got on her knees next to Link. She started licking his long dick. soon she put his hard length in her mouth. She hardly got to suck on it before link's largest load yet blew into the tiny girl's mouth.

All of the pressure on her pussy caused her to pass out with link holding her as he passed out from the load leaving his dick. they both slept there the rest of the day and through the night

* * *

**So that's it... Im starting to develop a storyline in my head so it will eventually get better. so rate and review**


	6. Old Friend

**Hay so This one will be the last chapter with Sex for a while because he's going to see the gorons after this... that would be awkward XD... so as always... RRR!**

* * *

Link woke early the next morning to see that Malon was already up. Link went downstairs and noticed Talon giving Malon pancakes and bacon.

"Morning sleepy head," Malon giggled as Link crossed the room and sat down next to malon.

"Want anything," Talon asked, "Link right?"

"Yeah, no thanks," Link said, "I actually have to leave soon."

Link got up and Malon quickly grabbed his arm, "Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise," Link walked out of the Ranch and thought of someone else who he promised he'd go back to.

As if reading his mind, Navi said, "I wonder how Saria's doing, we should go see her," Link agreed and headed toward his home, Kokiri Forest.

When he got there he headed straight for Saria's house wondering what he might get this time. when he got there nobody was there.

"Well thats strange," link commented as he walked out and walked toward the only people he could think to ask; the know it all brothers.

When he walked into the house, he learned that Saria had traveled to the Lost Woods when he left. That is exactly where link headed.

He took one step into the lost woods and looked up to the Gaborea the owl again. Ignoring what the wise owl said, he walked deeper into the dark forest and soon he noticed music coming from the deepest part of the woods, the forest temple. Having visited with Saria many times in the past, he headed in that direction.

As he entered the front most part of the Temple a wolfo came as if out of nowhere and snapped at him. after slashing it a few times with his sword it fell and Link proceeded through the maze, fighting off any monsters who attacked him.

Link finally arrived to the steps leading to the temple which, as they have been for as long as link could remember, were gone. He looked around and saw Saria sitting on a log off in the right corner of the room.

Link walked up to Saria and gave her a hug. "Saria! how are you?"

"I'm amazing now that you're here," She smiled and kissed link on his lips. "I want to teach you a song." She pulled out her newly carved, wooden occaraina and started playing the song she was before, but slower as to allow link to immitate her movements. Link let Saria play it one time through and played it himself the second time.

Saria giggled, "that was great!" She pulled link into a kiss which surprised link. Soon enough link pulled Saria closer and noticed that Saria's toungue was trying to break through his lips so he opened his mouth and let her toungue pass. This went on for quite some time and it aroused both link and saria. Saria, noticing links hard on, grabbed it through his pants.

Link moaned which Saria took as a prod to go further. She slowly slid her hand down his pants and into his under garments. Link responded by sliding his hand into Saria's bra causing saria to let out a cute moan.

Link smiled as Saria slipped off links pants and took his cock into her mouth. She sucked on it for a while then stopped to stroke it while she removed her clothes. She layed herself down on the log and spread her legs. link walked over and line up his hard on with Saria and pushed in slowly. Saria, wanting more, grabbed link's waist and quickly pulled him towards her making her let out a scream.

"you want me to stop?" Link said, worried as a result of the scream.

"no! dont stop link!" Saria barely got out.

Link started on a fast pace and progressively got faster and harder. Saria moaned loudly as she thrust her hips up toward link.

Without warning, Link released his hot load into saria. She could hardly move as link kissed her on the lips a few more times before they both passed out.

They both woke up later and walked back to kokiri. Link stayed a few days before leaving to head off to his new destination; Kakarico Village.

* * *

**Im so sorry that it took so long to write this chapter. School is getting in the way of alot of things and Im doing my best to work around it... This is my first free weekend in a while so i will get to work on the next one. so as always, Rate and Review ;D**


	7. Kakariko village, Part 1

**Hay Guys! So this one im taking a break from all of the Sex. Im gonna focus mainly on the story... So as always... RRR!**

* * *

When Link was leaving Kokiri, everyone folloed him and said their goodbyes. He trudged tiredly through the reaches of hyrule field to the quaint village of Kakariko. He looked around and there were many houses and stores and a variety of people. A few of whom were carpenters and builders being yelled at by another man who looked like their boss.

"Hello sir," Link said as he walkedtoward the man.

"Not now kid, my workers are being lazy, as always" The Man Grumbled.

"Well that's rude" Link thought as he walked away.

As link searched around the town for a place to eat, he saw a woman crying.

"What's wrong," Link asked worried that she or someone else was hurt.

"All of my chickens ran away and I just cant do anything with out them." Link rolled his eyes and chuckled at this remark. "can you help me by collecting all of my chickens up and putting them in their pen," Link thought about anything better he had to do in the near future.

Thinking of nothing, Link sighed and said, "Sure, I'll Help you."

"Really! you will? Thank you I will repay you later," she said in a desperate voice.

Link nodded and went off to find the cukoos. He looked all around the village and the cukoos were in the most strange of places, One was even in a crate. For hours, Link traveled this town and gathered up seven chickens, putting them back in the Woman's pen.

After he had retreaved all of them, the woman nearly jumped on top of Link, "Thank you! Thank you! I thought they would never come back!"

"What about my reward?" Link said, a bit annoyed at the woman.

"OH! you see this house behind me?" Link nodded, "There's a woman who lives there who should be able to give you a place to stay. I'll put in a good word." The woman finished as link started to walk away, "OH! and my name's Anju by the way!" The woman called out to Link.

Link began to walk faster untill he got to the door of the house. He knocked and a woman answered the door. She was a bit chubby, had brunette hair, and she seemed like the old woman who wouldnt care what Link did, as long as she got to help him.

"Hello young man!" she exclaimed, "Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yes, please, " link said trying to look as innocent as possible. He walked in and settled himself on one of the beds.

Later that night, The old Lady, Another man (whom link simply called the story teller; for obvious reasons), and He were sitting at the table eating dinner when the story teller started talking.

"Ever hear of the knights of the graveyard?" Link shook his head, "Well, son, The Knights of the Graveyard were the ancient knights of Hyrule. They dwell under the graveyard and block a treasure. Legend says that it's an invincible weapon that none can defeat, some say it is nothing but a shield, I believe it's something more, something of spirit that will stay with a man forever and be passed down generation to generation, I believe that this is the reason why Hyrule is undefeated in it's wars, because of this single object. I dont know if this legend is true but I would bet money thatt if you searched under the graveyard, you would find this magnificent item."

Link stood there with his empty bowl, the soup he ate quickly while listening to this man's tale, mouth opened, wondering if this story was true. That whole night he wondered and he made a decision; That morning, link would search the graveyard for this legendary item.

* * *

**So what do you think? I like the story teller, he's gonna be important later on in the story. I know that you will probably be asking where action with Anju is but i promise you, I know what im doing! So if you have ideas feel free to post in the comments and please... rate and review**


	8. Kakariko village, Part 2

**Hay guys! I haven't been on much because I have so much homework i cant even keep up with it. I will write when i can so in the mean time, RRR!**

* * *

****Link woke up the next morning ready to head off to the grave yard, he grabbed his small sword and wooden shield and went off to the graveyard. Luckily for him it was right next to the house he slept in.

As link walked in he was greeted by an ugly looking man. "hello welcome to the graveyard. I'm Dampe, come back at night if you want something," Then the old man went into a run down shack and locked the door.

Link ran straight to the back of the graveyard where a large tomb lay. There were 2 smaller tombs on the sides of them which he read. As it turns out, This graveyard was a royal family graveyard, as it also turns out, Legends of the Poes are true. The Poes are decedents from the royal families of each of the tribes of Hyrule. They are the spirits of them rather and they haunted the place where they died.

As link read the 2 smaller tombstones, figures appeared behind him. When He turned around he saw the famous Hylian composer brothers, Flat and Sharp. After a Trifle with them he fought them off and looked at the larger tombstone in-between. It seemed to remind him of a song that Impa taught him, one which he called Zelda's Lullaby.

Link pulled out his Ocarina and played the beautiful tune. Then suddenly, a bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck the tomb. The Stone broke easily revealing a hole in the ground.

After entering the hole Link looked around and went down a hallway. After fighting off some keese, a door opened and Link entered it. He looked around the room and saw Zombie-like creatures following him, some swift dodging got him through this room and into the next which revealed a new song. It appeared to be a song lost, one that had powers untold and one that the composer brothers knew how to hide. After some time of observing the music on the stone wall, link played it on the ocarina and as he went outside, It was revealed that it was no longer day time, instead it was night. Link also discovered thatthe song would freeze those Zombie creatures (redeads) with just enough time to pass by or kill them.

Link knew that this was not the Item that the story-teller mentioned and decided to keep looking. He trudged around the grave yard for hours, trying everything he could, and just when Link was about to give up, he leaned on a tombstone for a break.

"we're never gonna find this item Navi, Lets just go back to the lady's house til tomorrow," Link complained.

"No! Come on! we're close! I can feel it!" Just then, the stone that link was leaning on slid to the side and link fell into the hole.

"Where the hell are we?" Link asked a bit dizzily.

"I dont know," Navi said, laughing, "but there's a chest over there! come on!"

They went over to the chest and link opened it taking out, the long awaited item of the graveyard. The magnificent item that the story-teller said would stick with it's master for ever. Link pulled out of this chest th Item that would be with him forever, he pulled out, a shield.

"WHAT?! This is what i've been searching the graveyard for all day? a Fucking shield?!" Link was furious as he climbed out of the hole and ran back to the house.

"Hey!" Navi said as they walked back, "at least tomorrow will be better. and look on the bright side, that shield wont burn!"

* * *

**Haha well not much happened in this one, the next couple are the gorons and they should be interesting but Im guessing that yall cant wait for the Great Fairy... haha well you have to wait :P so rate and review!**


	9. Death Mountain

**Hay guys! Im sick in bed so i can write! Im gonna try and get a couple chapters done today and hopefully i'll get into the great fairy scene. Merry christmas and as always... RRR!**

* * *

After Link retrieved the shield, he started heading towards the mountain with the huge gray clouds circling it. at the base of the mountain he met a guard who laughed at the fact of link being a hero.

Link worked his way up the mountain, fighting off a few tectikes, and finally made it to the Goron city. Inside, it was a huge cave with a giant hole down the middle leading to the bottom, In the middle of the ground there was a pot that reached up two stories and right in front of link, there was a platform in the center of the cave, hanging by ropes, with a red gem sitting on it.

Link was so excited he ran out to the platform only to realize that there was no ground leading to it. Link fell a story and decided that he would go looking for the Goron leader.

After wondering around for a while, he got a tip from someone that he was on the first floor but that his room was closed unless you were of royal blood, whatever that meant. Link headed down to the first floor and almost right away found a closed door with the royal family crest in front of it. He automatically knew what to do, so he pulled out his ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby. The door opened and he heard crying inside.

"Are you king Darunia, the Goron king?"

"Yes, but im not in the mood for visitors." The large rock man replied

"May I ask what the problem is?" Link said, curious.

Darunia wept, "Dodongo's cavern, our main source of food, is overrun by dodongos!" Link thought this was funny, considering the name. "and now we're starving! we used to just eat the rocks in the front of the cave but now it's blocked off and we cant even get to the worst of the stones in the cave."

"Hey, its alright!" Link said trying to cheer him up. "Here listen to this song!" Link pulled out his ocarina and played Saria's song. The king got excited and began dancing like a crazy man.

After this amusing show, he perked up and said, "Im sorry for the mood i was in, as a token of my appreciation, please take this bracelet. legend says it'll make you stronger than you actually are, It's to big to fit me but it looks the right size for you."

Link took this and thanked the king and went on his way thinking that if he helped the king, he could get the stone. He walked out onto a balcony and looked below him to see a giant boulder against a wall and figured that was Dodongos cavern. after looking around for a way to open it, he came across a bomb flower. The flower looked too big to lift on his own. Remembering what Darunia said, he slipped on his new bracelet and lifted the bomb like it was nothing. Link through it over the edge and it blew open the cavern with ease, revealing a gigantic cave. Link worked his way down and looked at the cave before he took his first step into the dark, hot cavern.

* * *

**somewhat of a short chapter but there's more to come! Im not putting yaoi in (yet) if that's what you want and if it does come it'll be way later on... the next chapter is a dungeon then the fun starts back up again. so Rate and Review please!**


	10. Dodongo's Cavern

**Hay Guys! Ive been doing a lot of school lately so this will be my last chapter for now... maybe :) The chapter after this will have sex... I promise! so in the mean time.. RRR!**

* * *

The cavern was dark and dry for a while then Link saw a light in the distance. He ran up to it and saw that the light was emanating from the lava all over the large room. The temperature was just enough for link to handle and he didn't need Navi to comment about the heat.

Link walked in and jumped across some platforms to another side of the room where he blew open a door with a bomb flower and entered. He walked through a bit and, after fighting off some keese and a pair of lizalfos, made it beck to the center room but on a raised plat form he would not be able to reach before. There was a button in front of him. After pressing it, he realized that there was a door opposite him that was closed before.

Link leaped across the platforms and went through the new door. He opened the door and walked through a hall way. at the end of the hall way, there was a raised platform which Link could not reach. There was a statue nearby so he pushed it onto a button on the floor and steps appeared next to him.

He went through the door and met with a new enemy. This enemy looked like a giant lizard.

"That's a Dodongo," Navi informed Link, "They breath fire, but their weak point is their tail."

Link walked up to one and it blew fire at him. Link saw an opportunity and ran around the dodongo to strike it's tail. The dodongo screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Link did this throughout this whole room, slashing at the lizard's tail. At the end of this maze, there was a door which Link entered.

This room had a large tower with bomb flowers surrounding it. There was also a bomb flower growing in the corner near the tower. See what he had to do, link grabbed the bomb not on the tower and threw it on, causing all of the others to explode.

The tower began to fall revealing a staircase. After going up, Link found a door and went through. He realized that he was at the top of the main room, on a bridge. HE ran across and found himself in a maze. This was no ordinary maze though. This maze had a third dimension of which Link needed to go all the way through it to get to where he needed. He started maneuvering and found that he was at a block, deciding he'd need it later he started pushing it. He went along this path and found himself at the beginning of the maze but there was a hole in the middle, big enough for the block. He pushed it in the hole and a door opened.

After going through the door, he found a chest. Link opened it and found a bomb bag full of bombs.

There was another door he went through leading him to the other side of the room, again, on a bridge. He saw holes leading to the eyes of a large dodongo skull in the back of the main room. Seeing a puzzle he puled out his bombs and through one through each hole.

They exploded in the eyes and the mouth of the skull opened revealing a door. After entering the door, link was in a room with a hole in the center. He jumped down and found himself in a large room with a pool of lava in the middle.

Link turned around and saw a giant dodongo staring at him. Then suddenly, a roar, sequencing that the battle had begun.

The Lizard breathed in and shot fire at link in a large strand. He barely missed the dinosaur's attack and thought he had a plan. When the dodongo walked up to him again, it breathed in and link immediately through a bomb in it's mouth, which it swallowed. The giant lizard chewed and the bomb exploded causing the monster to roar in pain. Link continued to do this and finally the monster rolled into the lava and burned to a crisp.

A heart container appeared and so did a portal. Link grabbed the life container and was transported to the front of the cavern, where King Darunia was waiting.

"You've done well hero and so i present you with the Goron's ruby, a precious gem of ours." He held up his hands and Link did so with his. Suddenly a red stone appeared in links hands and he put it in his pocket. "I'm proud to call you my brother. A hero like you should go see the great fairy at the top of the mountain. She can give you something good. Now, come here and give your brother a hug."

Suddenly and out of nowhere, a group of Gorons fell out of the sky and chased Link up the mountain to go see the great fairy.

* * *

**Well can't yall wait for the next chapter... Finally the sex free chapters are over and I can get into it. I will warn you when I will stop doing the sex and for those of you who want yaoi... It will come... I promise. so in the mean time... Rate and review!**


	11. The Great Fairy

**Alright! so back to the fun part... I had a suggestion to make the sex scenes longer so i will attempt that in this Chapter, so RRR!**

* * *

****Link trudged up the mountain, dodging rocks as the volcano spit them out. He made it to the peak and there were two doorways, one opened and one closed. Deciding not to want to blow open the closed door, he entered the open one on his right.

Link stepped in and a rush of heat took him over. Navi suggested that he didn't stay in there long because it could be dangerous. Link followed her instruction and left.

He walked up to the closed door and placed a bomb, hiding himself from it's blast. The wall blew open and Link walked through, not knowing if it would be as hot as the other room was.

Link entered into a bright room that almost seemed like a fountain. The floor was covered in water, side a walkway down the middle, and there was a large pool at the end of the room with a Triforce symbol in front of it. Link walked onto the symbol of the Royal family and played Zelda's lullaby on his ocarina.

When he hit the last note, a figure rose out of the water. This figure was obviously female and only wore vines to cover her chest and crotch.

"Hello traveler," She said, "It's been a while since I've had company, Especially male company." She lowered herself and began to walk on the water. "Perhaps I can help you on your journey," She walked up to link and kissed him on the cheek. She then, slowly pulled off the vines covering her body, starting with the ones on her chest. She easily took them off revealing two huge boobs with huge tits. Link touched them and rubbed them a little, every once and a while squeezing his hand around the fleshy ball.

With every squeeze the Fairy let out a moan, as she removed the vines from between her legs and started fingering herself. After some time, her other hand moved onto links pants and began jerking him off through his pants. Link had, by this time, begun licking her breasts when he was stopped. The Fairy picked him up and laid him on the steps. She removed his clothes showing off his raging hard-on sticking straight into the air. Link was entranced as she brought her boobs down to his penis and rubbed it in between the large warm balloons.

Every once and a while, in between thrusts, the Fairy would lick Links cock. Eventually, link lost control and pushed the great fairy to the ground. Link, unable to control himself, opened the Fairy's legs and began thrusting into her loose pussy, which was dripping wet. She started Screaming in pleasure and Link took this as an invitation to thrust faster.

Link could swear he had never gone faster before in his life, for anything. The thrusts got Faster and Juicier and the screams got louder and more constant until finally Link let out a final thrust and let his load out in the hoer's burning pussy. This load paralyzed them both and link could barely move. The Fairy slowly got up and in a dizzy haze walked back to the fountain and disappeared into it. Before Link passed out, he saw Navi start to lick the juices off of Links still hard dick.

* * *

**So I had someone say no yaoi so Im going to ask everyone and take a vote. Should I do yaoi or not... It would only be one scene and that would probably be it for the story. I'm not a big fan of yaoi myself but I hear it's popular so please tell me if you want it or not. so... Rate and Review!**


	12. Zora's Domain

**Hey guys! so This one may be sex-free but may not be... I'll just kinda wing it :D so anyway, as always, RRR!**

* * *

Link walked out of Kakariko village and back into Hyrule field. He turned to Navi to ask where the next stone was.

"I think it'd be with the Zoras! Come on!" Navi flew off in the direction of this new place.

Link followed her to an opening out of Hyrule field, following along the river. They kept going and along the path met an old man, sitting at a blanket.

"Buy some magic beans?" The man grunted.

"Umm... no thanks, we're good."

"But they start growing right away. Here, I'll show you!" He walked over to a brown patch nearby and planted a seed. Immediately, a plant popped out of the ground.

"That's really cool," Navi said, "but we really need to go." They took off down the road, following the river as they went. At the end of the river, there was a stretch of tangling ground reaching up to a waterfall. Link walked up the ramping ground and found himself on a triforce sitting on the ground with a raging waterfall in front of him. He pulled out his Ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. The waterfall in front of him split open and revealed a passage way.

Link entered the passage and on the other side, he saw a large opening that almost looked like a city, but there were no people. This area had a large lake in the middle and a ramp leading down to it, right across the lake from Link was a glamorous waterfall. All of the water was sparkling clear and was cleaner than anything link had ever seen before.

Link Jumped into the water and swam around a bit, he remembered doing this in the Kokiri Forest. He started to think of Saria, his best friend, and how much he missed her.

Suddenly, something brushed past Link's leg, he looked around but saw nothing. Navi went underwater to check things out, she saw nothing. Link felt it again, this time, further up his leg. He tried to swim away but the hidden figure grabbed his leg and pulled him under. This figure kissed Link and laughed, going back to the top of the water.

"That was fun!" the now visible figure said. This figure was completely blue, with scales all over. She was wearing no clothes.

"Wh-what are you?" Link got out, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm a Zora!" She said happily, "My name's Woro! You're a human right?"

"I'm not sure..." Link eyed her, "What's a Zora?"

"A Zora," Woro smiled, "Is a water inhabitant. We live in Zora's Domain, where you are now. We disappear in water and we swim really fast!" She giggled, as if she had never gotten to say that before.

"Really? I'm in Zora's domain?"

"mmhmmm!"

"Would happen to know where a blue stone is? I heard that it was in this city."

"I don't know," she said, "Maybe you should ask king Zora the sixteenth! He might know!"

"Where can I find him?"

"He lives at the top of the waterfall, but do you really want to go now? I thought we were going to play again."

"I'll come back."

"Yay! oh! and while you're up there, you should talk to my dad. He might have a fun game for you!"

"okay, Woro," Link started off, "I'll see you later!"

"Bye! umm.." She laughed, "I don't know your name."

"It's Link."

"oh. Bye link!"

Link walked up the ramp and worked his way to the top of the waterfall. When he got there, he saw the king crying.

"Oh Ruto! where are you? Oh!" He saw Link, "Young man, can you help me? I'm looking for my daughter, Ruto. She went missing yesterday and hasn't come back!"

"Ummm... sure," Link said, a bit drawn back at the old fish's yelling. This Zora was BIG. I don't just mean in height. He was fat, so fat that he was covering the giant gateway behind him. He also seemed to be the only Zora with clothes (thank God!)

"you will? Oh thank you! thank you! I'm lost without my Ruto!"

Link walked away from this old man's rambling and over to the edge of the waterfall. He looked out into Zora's domain.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A male Zora said from behind you.

"Yes, very" Link said, not bothering to turn around.

The Zora placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "Do you want to play a game son?"

Link laughed and automatically knew who this was. "You're Woro's dad aren't you?"

"Yes! you know Woro?"

"Just met her ten seconds ago, she wanted to play a game too."

"that's my girl." He smiled, "Well do you want to play _my_ game?"

"sure! why not?"

"Alright, It cost ten rupees to play." Link gives them to him, "I'm going to throw these into the water below, you jump down and get as many as you can, if you get them all, you come back up here and I'll give you something special. Ready, Go!"

He threw the rupees over the edge and Link reluctantly jumped in after them. Link hit the water with more grace than he thought he would and grabbed all the rupees he could. He had grabbed 9 of them now, and he had 3 seconds to grab the last. He dove, fast for it and with half a second left, he grasped it in his hand and heard the whistle blow.

He smiled and heard his name from behind him. He turned around and didn't see anyone.

"Woro! I know that's you!" He laughed and started to swim.

She popped out behind him and grabbed him, wrapping her legs and arms around him. "got you!" she yelled. "now you have to do what I say."

"okay," link laughed, "what do you want me to do?"

"take off all of your clothes, I want you to swim like a Zora!" Link did so and placed his wet clothes spread out on the shore. Woro stared at his naked body and smiled. "now come here!" Link went over to her and surprised him by going straight for his cock. She started rubbing it and she kissed him once. Link smiled and grabbed her Vag, rubbing the lips of it. She moaned and leaned back in the water.

Link went over to the shallow part and laid down, she swam over and grabbed his dick again, smiling as she brought her face to his hard on. She licked the tip, causing Link to flinch as she took the whole length into her mouth at once. She sucked up and down on it while link placed his hands on her head and guided it. He brought one of his hands to her small breast and played with it, squeezing it every once and a while. Woro got faster and began playing with his balls, bouncing them around in her hand. Link felt his climax coming so he squeezed her boob really hard and blew his hot load into her mouth, she swallowed it all and kissed her way back up to his mouth.

"That was a fun game," Link said, "You're very good at it."

"thank you," she smiled, laughed, then swam off as Link got out of the water and dressed.

He walked back to the top of the waterfall and was given a scale that would help him swim underwater for longer. He thanked the Zora and jumped back down, while he was underwater, he saw an opening. He entered it and found himself in a larger lake.

A Zora voice called to him, "Welcome to lake Hylia! Feel free to dive in and look around, things flow here all the time!"

Navi went straight to the bottom of the lake to see what she could find. After a while, she came up and pointed at a bottle for link to grab. when he got it, he noticed something. There was a note in it!

It read: "Lord Jabu-jabu has been acting weird lately. I hope nothing is wrong with him. If anyone get's this letter please tell my father where I went! He'll be so worried! -Princess Ruto"

"Link!" Navi said excitedly, "That's the princess!"

Link quickly got back to Zora's domain and into the throne room once again to share this news with King Zora.

* * *

**Well, there's my new chapter! Please Keep reading, I don't have a lot of time to write but I will ry when i can! :) so please Rate and Review!**


End file.
